onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Meganoide
Provenienza Ammetto che non ho una soluzione efficacie al problema... cmq * Per quanto riguarda togliere personaggi del paradiso a quelli del nuovo mondo non lo trovo molto giusto, perchè d'accordo che è logico ma visto che specifichiamo tutti i luoghi in cui sono stati non vedo perchè risparmiarci (poi come hai detto tu quelli nativi del nuovo mondo non necesariamente sono stati nel paradiso). Piuttosto allora rimettiamo personaggi della rotta maggiore. * Non ho capito bene quando useresti i personaggi provenienti... cioè la useresti per indicare il luogo d'origine o dove sono stati? Se è la seconda allora tutti i vecchi posti diventerebbero provenienti (per esempio Rufy sarebbe proveniente dal mare orientale ma anche dal paradiso visto che adesso è nel nuovo mondo). Poi se un personaggio eventualmente si facesse un giro per il mondo e poi tornasse a casa? Sarebbe provenniente da tutto il resto e "della sua casa"? Mettiamo il caso che Garp sia tornato nel mare orientale ad esempio. * Domanda: con il metodo attuale, chopper dovrebbe essere un personaggio del mare meridionale giusto? (così come Robin o Mihawk del mare orientale) Visto che sono stati lì... Poi abbiamo la categoria per indicare i personaggi del cielo? Pensi che sia il caso di farla? D'accordo che è sempre nella rotta maggiore ma pochi ci sono stati lì (Potrebbe essere qualcosa del tipo personaggi delle isole del cielo o del mare bianco, sottocategoria di personaggi del paradiso). * Facendo un attimo il punto, noi quando categorizziamo un personaggio possiamo intendere: **Da dove proviene, ad esempio il suo luogo natio. **Dove è stato, se lo abbiamo visto in altri posti **Dove è ora. :Quindi se vogliamo distinguere le tre cose possiamo usare "Personaggi provenienti da..." per il primo, "Personaggi stati nel..." per il secondo e "Personaggi nel..." per il terzo. Ora questo se vogliamo distinguere tutte e tre le cose. :Da sottolineare che dovremmo creare un sacco di nuove categorie, ma di questo preoccupiamoci in un secondo momento. Ma se la categoria della provenienza indica il posto natio, mentre non mettiamo dove sono stati allora che senso ha la categoria per dove sono adesso? Cioè visto che non teniamo più traccia di dove sono stati, tanto vale lasciare solo il luogo d'origine. Poi non sono d'accordo nel mettere popolazione celeste sotto la categoria del posto e togliere la categorie a quellli della popolazione celeste... non penso sia una ripetizione, una indiga la razza, l'altra la provenienza, se iniziamo a fare deduzione del genere mescoliamo categorie di diverso tipo fra di loro, non ci guadagnamo nulla a risparmiare una categoria in quel modo. In ogni caso quando diciamo "viaggio" si tratta solo di scegliere tra nuovo mondo e paradiso... semplicemente visto che prima avevo avuto l'impressione che mettevamo tutti i posti dove erano stati (non avevo capito che seguivi il viaggio) allora pensavo che la naturale "evoluzione" se volevamo marcare le differenze era di mettere il luogo originale come "proveniente da" mentre tutti gli altri luoghi in cui sono stati come "stati nel..", di conseguenza per quelli che fanno il viaggio verso Raftel, il posto più lontano (nuovo mondo) è quello dove sono ora. Al massimo visto che vogliamo marcare il fatto di quanto sono riuscite ad andare avanti, potremmo rinominare la categoria "personaggi che hanno raggiunto il Nuovo Mondo", adesso cmq non ho le idee chiare, ci penso un attimo. Per mescolare le categorie, naturalmente non è un grosso problema come dici te, ma la mia motivazione è che se andava già bene come prima non vedo il motivo di economizzare una categoria. Per le ciurme, così come per i capitani ad esempio, non mi sembrano tanto diverse le categorie per cui non c'è problema, per le kuja forse non era il caso ma visto che ti avevo detto che va bene lasciamole (non mi ricordo ma erano tutte le kuja o tutte le piratesse kuja ad usare l'ambizione? Tra l'altro se venisse ipoteticamente presentata una kuja che non la sa usare che si fa? Questo vale per tutte le categorie una dentro l'altra... tanto da saperlo). Parlando di categorie, non mi ricordo. per te andrebbe bene dividere i membri della marina per il loro grado come sulla wiki inglese? Tra l'altro ce l'hai la lista dei gradi in italiano? Credo ce ne fosse una nel capitolo dove arrivava Garp a water 7... Statistiche Più o meno... puoi vedere il "WAM score" che è una sorta di indicatore dell'attività della wiki (quella pagina indica 5000 wiki a livello globale, noi siamo tipo 347°) oppure puoi visitare Speciale:WikiStats, se vai in attività per lingua puoi vedere l'attività delle wiki in una certa lingua. Episodi e film Domanda: come mai Nyon è stata ribattezzata "Gloriosa"? Da quanto so Nyon è il suo nome anche italiano e gloriosa non è altro che una parte del suo soprannome... PGV 2 (discussioni) 15:00, 3 nov, 2013 (UTC) Io sapevo l'esatto contrario, ossia che Nyon è il nome e Gloriosa il soprannome, riguardo alle due amazzoni in verità non le ho aggiunte io, me le sono ritrovate nel template di navigazione ambizione e dato che erano state aggiunte lì le ho messe anche nel template normale. PGV 2 (discussioni) 15:36, 3 nov, 2013 (UTC) Nella versione inglese hanno confermato che nel Blue Deep è chiamata "Gloriosa (Nyon)", quindi credo che non ci sia da discutere, anche se per lei potrebbe valere lo stesso caso di Ace... PGV 2 (discussioni) 10:23, 4 nov, 2013 (UTC) Re Discussione Secondo me c'è un problema di categorizzazione invece: la categoria cecchini nasce per raccogliere i personaggi che ricoprono il ruolo o la professione di cecchino, non come "categoria particolare" di utilizzatori di armi da fuoco. In pratica è l'equivalente di Categoria:Spadaccini. Poi ti faccio notare che spadaccini è sottocategoria di utilizzatori di armi da taglio, ma Categoria:Cecchini è sottocategoria di Abilità. Mi sembra di ricordare che fossi stato tu a voler spostare lì. Secondo me, entrambe devono essere sottocategoria di "utilizzatori di armi XX" e Categoria:Occupazioni. Ho capito, ma che vuol dire dai... se diciamo che i ruoli della ciurma sono capitano, navigatore, cuoco, spadaccino, cecchino ecc.. perchè spadaccino e cecchino non dovrebbero essere delle occupazioni? Poi se è quello il loro ruolo che ci possiamo fare noi? Sottolineo sempre che le metterei come categoria aggiuntiva, oltre a quelle già precedenti, che mi sembra legittimo. * Zambei. Citazioni Sì, premetto che quando avevo creato il portale, mi ero segnato tutte le citazioni interessanti fino alla fine della saga di Punk Hazard, inoltre devo ancora (sigh) finire di aggiungere quelle che mi ero segnato. Ti spiego come funziona: * Crei la pagina delle citazioni di un personaggio, chiamata Citazioni:Nome personaggio. Questa pagina sarà fatta in questo modo: Navigazione Categoria:Liste di citazioni * Crei la sottopagina /immagine (penso che sia case-sensitive, per cui la "i" va minuscola), in questo modo: Smoker primo piano.png Categoria:Sottopagine :In pratica serve per indicare il nome del file immagine del primo piano. Tra i noinclude metti anche il file stesso (questo non serve a niente, ma lo faccio in modo tale che la pagina risulti tra quelle che usano il file, così se si dovesse cancellare l'immagine si possa correggere) e la categoria. Non mi ricordo se serva, ma credo che il noinclude vada messo subito alla fine del nome senza spazi o a capi prima, per evitare errori. * Per aggiungere le citazioni, per ognuna di essi fai una sottopagina del tipo /1, /2, /3... in realtà possono avere qualunque nome, ma mi sembrava più semplice così. Ecco un esempio: Categoria:Citazioni di Smoker Categoria:Citazioni su Monkey D. Rufy Categoria:Citazioni generiche Categoria:Citazioni in evidenza :Usa per mettere la citazione e compilalo come fatto nelle altre citazioni. Ricordati di mettere la fonte, perché è molto comodo per controllare le "traduzioni alternative". C'è scritto tutto nella documentazione, cmq testo è il testo della citazione; nota è la nota che appare in basso a destra; vedi è il nome della pagina stessa della citazione (serve per mettere un link così da facilizzare la modifica della citazione); altro è il nome della pagina principale delle citazioni (la lista). * Le categorie funzionano così: in tanto, devi assicurarti che esista la categoria Citazioni di nome personaggio, con nome personaggio lo stesso nome usato per la pagina delle citazioni, che sarà sottocategoria di Categoria:Citazioni per autore. Alla citazione quindi aggiungerai, sempre tra i tag noinclude, questa categoria (in pratica tutte le citazioni con questa categoria saranno visualizzate nella pagina del personaggio); poi se la citazione sta parlando di un altro personaggio in particolare o è direttamente rivolta a lui, aggiungerai la categoria Citazioni su nome del personaggio (stessa storia di prima, questo tipo di categoria sono sottocategoria di Categoria:Citazioni per argomento - tutte le citazioni con questa categoria appariranno sulla pagina del personaggio); poi metti il tipo di citazione, se generica o umoristica; infine se aggiungi Categoria:Citazioni in evidenza, la citazione verrà messa in evidenza nella pagina del personaggio e potrà anche essere visualizzata casualmente nel portale delle citazioni o nella pagina principale della wiki. Per i dialoghi devi aggiungere anche la categoria Categoria:Citazioni di dialoghi. Stai parlando delle citazioni o di pagine normali? Se delle citazioni, è una mancanza che va sistemata, ma lo stesso vale anche per le pagine normali... evidentemente non sono ancora apparsi in un template galleria, ma prima poi penso che tutti i personaggi devono apparire almeno in un template galleria (abitanti, razza, gruppi...). English Kuzan Nella descrizione dell'aspetto va bene secondo me descrivere i personaggi nelle varie epoche/età, mentre è superfluo per diverse saghe se non ci sono differenze fisiche. Magari ci possono essere eccezioni, ma non me ne vengono in mente al momento. Non vedo come ciò possa essere antiestetico, tutte le descrizioni non brillano di fantasia d'altronde. * Ammetto che sto rivalutando come fanno sulla wiki inglese di mostrare l'aspetto in tutte le saghe dei personaggi. In fondo siamo una wiki specializzata e se quella sezione serve per descrivere l'aspetto tanto vale farlo completamente, ma in ogni caso quello è un lavoro che va oltre quello che ci possiamo permettere di fare noi (e anche in quel caso, forse bastano le immagini che parlano da sole, non ha senso descriverle anche a parole). Quindi secondo me, l'informazione più importante è l'aspetto fisico. Se un personaggio cambia nel tempo, lo dobbiamo far vedere e descrivere. Non serve che descriviamo l'abbigliamento nelle varie saghe, ovviamente poi si valuta caso per caso. Visto che della scheda principale ne parliamo dopo, io la penso così: * Reclutamento, alleati, luoghi visitati e azioni compiute le racconterei semplicemente nella scheda "storia". Dato che raccontiamo la storia della ciurma, non dobbiamo soffermarci sulla narrazione degli eventi dei singoli, ma possimao dire sono andati su quest'isola, hanno combattuto queste persone con l'aiuto di quest'altre e hanno reclutato questo nuovo membro. In fondo dobbiamo sempre seguire più o meno il Layout ciurma (tra l'altro continuo a pensare che la sezione "nave" deve andare dopo "membri" e prima della "storia") * Altro lo terrei tutto perché prima di tutto quelle curiosità sono nate come curiosità sulla ciurma e non semplicemente su alcuni singoli, poi non è vero che se le scrviamo già nelle pagine dei membri allora è una ripetizione scriverle qui. Sarebbe come dire che visto che raccontiamo la battaglia tra Rufy e Crocodile nella pagina di Rufy allora non dobbiamo farlo in quella di Crocodile, non ha senso. Le curiosità riguardano la ciurma per cui vanno messe, inoltre è anche comodo averle riunite in un solo posto. Ah ok, penso anche io che le tabelle non servano. Io parlavo proprio di scrivere la storia come facciamo sempre, al limite potremmo dividere i paragrafi in insole piuttosto che in saghe... ma è solo un'idea. Io dico proprio di non guardarle neanche quelle schede... nel senso che non dobbiamo preoccuparci di cosa "tenere" o no. Scriviamo la storia di nostro pugno e quando lo facciamo, come ho detto, mi sembra ovvio dire che quando la ciurma è a Drum recluta Chopper ad esempio. Poi non dovremmo parlare di questo nella pagina di discussione magari? Di Zoro ho restaurato la sezione "passato" e le saghe di: Whisky Peak, Little Garden, Drum, Alabasta, Enies Lobby, dopo Enies Lobby, ritorno alle Sabaody, Isola degli uomini-pesce (in parte) e Dressrosa. Quando avrai terminato Hamburg potresti fare la saga di PH? Così le due saghe del Nuovo Mondo saranno complete. Inoltre di chiedo di controllare i nomi degli animali del Nuovo Mondo. Grazie. Oneace (discussioni) 17:39, apr 8, 2014 (UTC) Sigla C'è un problema che ho notato: le nuove puntate come sigla usano en:One day (non tradotta) non all'arrembaggio. Per lo meno la puntata che ho visto io... devo controllare poi se vale anche per le altre. Re:Saghe # Non lo so, non mi sono accorto del cambiamento. Dovresti controllare i forum o le pagine di discussione per capire come mai l'hanno fatto. Sospetto anche io che sia una decisione arbitraia, io sono del parere di lasciarla così com'è a meno di nuove informazioni. # Non penso che sia un problema onestamente, perché a tutti gli effetti nell'anime segue quella filler non quella canonica. Poi cmq se uno apre quella filler troverà a seguire quella canonica, per cui sia che segui il manga o l'anime si scorrono tutte le saghe in ordine. Non ho ben capito la tua idea poi. # Non mi preoccupa onestamente la lunghezza, per cui se non ci sono altri motivi per dividerla e per te va bene la lascierei così. # Mi puoi fare un esempio? Mi sembra che tu voglia mettere i due "successivi" sulla stessa riga. Onestamente non mi piacerebbe, poi tecnicamente sono già sulla stessa riga, con riga intesa come riga di tabella. Poi non è normale fare così? Anche i cartelli stradali delle direzioni sono messi così. # Non vedo nessuna riga gialla, puoi spiegarti meglio? Non sono d'accordo con il togliere lo schema della minisaga, visto che non abbiamo un modo per differenziare "Saga" e "Arc", lo farei almeno visualmente. # Va bene. # Adesso ho capito, però non capisco quale sia la tua perplessità onestamente. Che pensi possa venir frainteso com'è adesso? Io non vedo il problema. Poi secondo me non c'è lo spazio per metterle tutte sulla stessa riga. # Non sono d'accordo. Lo schema minisaga serve per distinguere le saghe dalle maxisaghe e se metti anche "saga del CP9" in blue (per esempio) sembra che quella saga sia filler! Non capisco come possa essere "antiestetico" così com'era. Al massimo si può cambiare il colore della cella dove c'è scritto "Cronologia saghe" e lasciare anche quella giallo o di un colore neutro. * Per la cronologia saghe, secondo me non c'è nessun rischio di confusione così com'è, però se vuoi possiamo fare come hai già detto e mettere sempre i quattro link di navigazione... in pratica si fa una riga per la cronologia del manga e una per quella dell'anime. * "Metterei la riga "cronologia saghe", perchè è neutro, quindi non è brutto né esteticamente, né rischia di confondere le idee." - cosa? :) Vuoi fare come ho detto io e mettere "cronologia saghe" di un colore neutro? Secondo me non funziona la cella in grigio... era meglio prima, quando la cella usava lo stesso schema colore del template. Poi un altro motivo per cui è meglio distiguere tra "saghe" e "minisaghe" è che le cronologie sono diverse: quando sei su una minisaga, la cronologia è delle saghe secondarie (come qui) mentre in una saga la cronologia ti fa navigare tra le maxisaghe (come qui). Lo schema colore aiuta a far capire intuitivamente che le due pagine sono due tipi di saghe diverse, altrimenti uno pensa potrebbe pensare che la saga del CP9 sia una saga simile a quella di Drum. Forse è meglio minori, ma non va bene secondo me lasciare saghe per tutti e due i casi. Le saghe del mare orientale, della Baroque Works ecc. sono saghe diverse da quella di Drum o Little Garden. Ma se metto cronologia del colore del resto del template torniamo al problema che nelle saghe filler la saga madre sembra filler pure quella! Allora lo rimetto del suo schema. Per quanto riguarda la navigazione, se non ti convince proprio fatta così che ne dici di mettere tutte e quattro i link in tutti i casi, in pratica fare una cronologia del manga e una cronologia dell'anime. Verrebbe una cosa un po' così, però ci sono dei problemi: inanzitutto se una saga è filler non ci sono le saghe canoniche e se una saga non è stata ancora animata non ci sono quelle dell'anime. In più spesso la cronologia è uguale per tutte e due (ma poco male). Potremmo risolvere semplicemente nascondendo uan riga nel caso manchi una delle due, in questo modo è sempre chiaro se uno si "muove" nella cronologia dell'anime o in quella del manga, però dobbiamo mettere gli stessi link anche se sono uguali. Per i thumb credo sia dovuto ad un recente cambio delle classi CSS di Wikia, devo semplicemente aggiornare i codici. Quindi per fare il punto delle cose che devo controllare sono: * Thumbs. * Profilo saga. * Schemi colore nella pagina degli episodi. Giusto? Ho fatto quella modifica agli schemi colore nella pagina Episodi e film, guarda un po' se ti va bene. Poi onestamente non sono molto d'accordo su queste modifiche visto che di solito mettiamo sempre i luoghi a cui è legato un gruppo (tanto sono nella sezione "Artioli correlati" che funzione come "Vedi anche" in pratica). Per il profilo saga era un altro discorso su cui adesso ci lavorerò. Non metterei in grigio quella parte in episodi e film perchè se usiamo uno schema per il nome della saga mettere un altro colore per quello sotto mi sembra un po' random, non sono convinto, io lo lascerei così, in fondo prima era tutto blu, adesso ho semplicemente cambiato il colore. Non toglierei le lettere "EP" perchè visto che abbreviamo le altre cose tipo OVA, SP, FILM, mi sembra più chiaro anche lasciare EP. No, scusa ma OVA, FILM ecc. non li toglierei assolutamente... un visitatore casuale come cavolo fa a sapere che cosa significa un colore? I colori aiutano a distinguere i tipi e se ci sai abituato anche a riconoscerli ad occhio, ma non puoi pretendere che uno abbia la legenda dei colori in testa. Poi senza quelli la navigazione cosa diventa una serie di numeri colorati? Se proponi tutto questo per anologia con la navigazione del manga, be' era mia intenzione visto che ci sono le date aggiungere prima o poi le date di uscita dei databook e altri volumi speciali (altrimenti che cronologia sarebbe). Forse si potrebbe evitare di aggiungere le abbreviazioni per capitoli (e quindi anche episodi), ma sicuramente per il resto no. Sarà eccesso di zelo, ma così com'è mi sembra sia il più chiaro possibile. Ehi ciao! Scusami ma in questi giorni ho avuto davvero moltissimo da fare. Comunque sono andato a mettere l'interlink e ho notato che già è stato messo. Frankver (discussioni) 14:36, mag 19, 2014 (UTC) Ok ora li metto. Senti dopo questo avrei intenzione di apportare qualche modifica alla pagina inerente Jinbe. Ho notato che molte informazioni mancano. Frankver (discussioni) 14:42, mag 19, 2014 (UTC) Credo di essere riuscito a fare tutto correttamente. Frankver (discussioni) 15:03, mag 19, 2014 (UTC) Certo sono qui per aiutare. Se posso permettermi, ma la mia è giusto un'osservazione, vorrei cercare di collaborare al completamento di pagine che dovrebbero essere già "perfette". Ad esempio ho notato che pagine come quella di Rufy, Franky o lo stesso Jinbe risultano ancora incomplete. Detto questo passiamo alla pagina di Franky! Dimmi quali sono le parti che vuoi che traduca. Frankver (discussioni) 15:09, mag 19, 2014 (UTC) Perfetto. Io sto già traducendo la pagina relativa a Franky. Credo che tra poco sia anche pronta! 15:33, mag 19, 2014 (UTC)Frankver (discussioni) * No, non è merchandising, è il titolo del film. "Il signore degli anelli: le due torri" è il titolo con cui viene identificato e catalogato il film. Nelle pagine del film, almeno nel profilo ci deve essere tipo Film 12. * Per me va bene togliere i riassunti, anche se volessimo metterli più tardi (cosa a cui sarei favorevole) finché non aggiungiamo i mancanti non ha senso tenerli solo alcuni. Tuttavia, non ho visto cosa hanno fatto nella wiki inglese ma sono abbastanza sicuro che non funzionerà, anche noi forse potremmo farli stare tutti in una pagina, ma questo durererebbe solo qualche altro volume prima di raggiungere il limite e in ogni caso la pagina sarebbe pesantissima da caricare. * Non mi sono dimenticato del profilo saga, oggi ci do un'occhiata. * Ho il volume 71. * Ok. * Non ho detto che possiamo unire le schede, secondo me devono restare separate (e anche se adesso si possono unire, dovremmo in seguito separarle di nuovo). Per i riassunti, sì preferibilmente sarebbe meglio scriverli di nostro pugno. * Ok. * Cosa!? Per il discorso della pagina dei volumi, non ti parlavo di un futuro lontano, credo che con il prossimo o i prossimi due volumi si raggiunga i limiti. In ogni caso il problema non era la descrizione dei volumi. L'intera pagina è stata tradotta. Dimmi tu. Frankver (discussioni) 17:02, mag 19, 2014 (UTC) Ho revisionato e ho già fatto qualche modifica. Credo che ora debba andare bene. Frankver (discussioni) 17:39, mag 19, 2014 (UTC) Comunque se noti ancora qualcosa che non va magari fammelo presente. O se correggi tu dimmi cos'è che non andava bene. Frankver (discussioni) 17:42, mag 19, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Allora sarebbe meglio cambiare anche il tipo di Shirahoshi. Anche il suo è il Sillaginidae. Ma quando l'ho messo è stato cambiato in pesce merlano. Per quello ho cercato di rendere le cose più comprensibili andando a specificare anche il tipo di Melo. Frankver (discussioni) 21:44, mag 19, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Ma in questo modo rimarrà una bozza per parecchio tempo. Comunque hai avuto modo di dare un'occhiata alla sezione che ho fatto su Franky? Frankver (discussioni) 22:01, mag 19, 2014 (UTC) Scusami non capisco perché debba restare a lungo. Mi hai detto prima che l'importante è creare una pagina buona in più. Non capisco bene. Quando hai tempo fammi sapere! Frankver (discussioni) 22:14, mag 19, 2014 (UTC) Scusami ma tu per un singolo errore mi cancelli tutto quanto?! Che senso ha? Frankver (discussioni) 12:56, mag 20, 2014 (UTC) Guarda che aveva tutto senso. Non c'era nulla di insensato o di inutile. Boh. Frankver (discussioni) 13:31, mag 20, 2014 (UTC) Comunque aspetto ciò che mi hai detto. Dopo aver tradotto e sistemato Franky dovevi assegnarmi un'altra pagina da creare oppure da modificare totalmente. Frankver (discussioni) 13:37, mag 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh scusa. Non sapevo che rispondere istantaneamente ai messaggi ti togliesse così tant tempo. Frankver (discussioni) 13:47, mag 20, 2014 (UTC) Non ho tradotto la parte inerente l'utilizzo del frutto perché è stata spiegata già nella sezione vantaggi e svantaggi. Oppure deve essere tradotta anche quella? Frankver (discussioni) 14:50, mag 20, 2014 (UTC) Credo che in questo la pagina relativa al frutto Yomi Yomi sia completa. Nella parte che riguarda l'utilizzo ho cercato di raccogliere ciò che era davvero necessario e che non era stato approfondito prima. Frankver (discussioni) 10:19, mag 21, 2014 (UTC) Infatti ho già risolto il problema del titolo del paragrafo. Frankver (discussioni) 12:45, mag 21, 2014 (UTC) Colosseo si scrive inequivocabilmente con la lettere maiuscola e poi si chiama Colosseo delle corride. Spiegami perché non sei d'accordo. Oneace (discussioni) 12:50, mag 21, 2014 (UTC) Se non ti sai spiegare per bene ovvio che perdi tempo! Se non mi dici che sono gli spam style come faccio a toglierli? Frankver (discussioni) 12:52, mag 21, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Controlla se sta bene. Frankver (discussioni) 13:05, mag 21, 2014 (UTC) Credo che potresti togliere il template aggiorna ai personaggi che molto problabilmente non appariranno più, come Meadows, Agyo, Mummy e Acilia. Oneace (discussioni) 15:27, mag 21, 2014 (UTC) Profilo saga Ok ho iniziato a vedere un po' il template. Ho fatto una bozza della modifica che ti avevo suggerito, , però ci sono alcuni problemi, o meglio chiarimenti che dobbiamo discutere. Abbiamo 4 tipi di saghe: * "Maxisaga", come Saga del CP9. * "Minisaga", come Saga di Drum. * Filler, come Saga dopo Alabasta. * Miniavventura, come Il paradiso danzante di Jango (e alcune che sono anche state animate, come Diario di Kobi ed Hermeppo). Ho messo la cronologia su due righe, distinguendo manga e anime, quindi per le minisaghe dovremmo sempre inserire sia le saghe precc/succ del manga che quelle dell'anime, in modo da creare due cronologie separate ed evitare la confusione che tu pensavi ci fosse prima (quando ogni tanto compariva la distinzione tra anime e manga). Il risultato è quello che vedi nella documentazione del template. Poi per le maxisaghe, secondo me non a senso scrivere manga o anime, per cui lascerei il "vecchio formato", come puoi vedere in uno degli esempi. Adesso ho dei dubbi su cosa fare per le filler e le miniavventure: per le filler, facciamo che compare un semplicce precc/succ come già avviene (es. Saga del recupero di Caesar) o mettiamo la cella in mezzo con scritto anime? Per la riga del manga però non si può mettere perchè la saga è appunto filler. Discorso simile per le miniaventure, per una che è stata animata come Diario di Kobi ed Hermeppo secondo me dovremmo fare come per le minisaghe, ma per quelle che non sono state animate direi che basta il semplice precc/succ. Al limite per evitare troppi cambi di stile si può fare che si usa sempre il "nuovo stile", togliendo una riga se la saga non compare nel manga o nell'anime. In ogni caso non userei quello stile per le maxisaghe però. Veramente avevo intenzione di creare le pagine inerenti i due fratelli Nettuno mancanti, oppure quella di Nettuno o Otohime. Frankver (discussioni) 15:35, mag 22, 2014 (UTC) Sinceramente non ci trovo grandi difficoltà nel tradurre tanta roba. Comunque come vuoi. Frankver (discussioni) 15:51, mag 22, 2014 (UTC) No, non ancora. Frankver (discussioni) 16:11, mag 22, 2014 (UTC) No scusami ma voglio sapere per quale motivo è una bozza. Non manca nulla. Frankver (discussioni) 16:19, mag 22, 2014 (UTC) Fatto. Sono stati messi in ordine. Frankver (discussioni) 17:42, mag 22, 2014 (UTC) Ho appena inserito anche la navigazione. Credo che ora la pagina sia completa. Frankver (discussioni) 13:57, mag 23, 2014 (UTC) Per quanto riguarda lo span style non me ne sono reso conto perché la gran parte delle modifiche le effettuo in modalità visuale e non in quella sorgente. E poi l'immagine mi sembra sia necessaria visto che altrimenti la pagina risulterebbe troppo vuota. E tra l'altro ci sta bene, e appare anche nella wiki inglese. Quindi non credo sia un oltraggio a qualcosa. Frankver (discussioni) 15:48, mag 23, 2014 (UTC) Poi è inutile cancellare le immagini che vado a caricare. L'ho fatto di certo per mettere un'immagine decente su Diamante. Perché appena vai sulla pagina vederla è davvero uno SCEMPIO visto che si tratta di un formato non adatto! Frankver (discussioni) 15:54, mag 23, 2014 (UTC) Insubordinazione, anarchia. Ero nel Medioevo e non lo sapevo! Per quanto riguarda Diamante non ho detto la pagina ma l'immagine era nel formato sbagliato. Prova a dare un'occhiata. E poi se devi eliminare ciò che scrivo, le immagini che metto beh non ci sto. Fai di testa tua o come ti pare. La correzione naturalmente ci sta, ci mancherebbe altro, sono nuovo. Ma da qui ad eliminare ogni santa modifica che faccio ce ne vuole. Quando vorrai che ti traduca qualcosa dimmi nello specifico ciò che vuoi. Non ha senso tradurre una marea di roba per poi vederla scomparire. Uno ci rimane anche male. Frankver (discussioni) 17:03, mag 23, 2014 (UTC) Si, ok capo. Il pivello ci sta. Frankver (discussioni) 17:19, mag 23, 2014 (UTC) La pagina è stata tradotta. Frankver (discussioni) 19:58, mag 23, 2014 (UTC) Ah ok. Avevo messo i colori che si trovavano nella wiki inglese. Ho completato la galleria comunque. Frankver (discussioni) 11:50, mag 24, 2014 (UTC) Come lo schema colore? Frankver (discussioni) 12:26, mag 24, 2014 (UTC) Ok grazie. Per il resto tutto ok? Frankver (discussioni) 13:37, mag 25, 2014 (UTC) Filler, direi allo stesso livello dei personaggi dei videogiochi. Guarda che non puoi "evidenziare" che un personaggio è filler censurandolo! Quando mai abbiamo fatto una cosa del genere? Per quelle pagine, direi di creare colors trap, mentre per i cibi e bevande, bisogna proprio crearla adesso? In fondo possiamo rimandare il problema ad un'altra volta. Penso si debba creare perché così si riuniscono quei nomi di cibi e bevande che ogni tanto saltano fuori. Non è vero che dobbiamo rimuoverlo, ma da quando si fa una cosa del genere? Quando uno andrà nella sua pagina vedrà che è un personaggio filler, nessun problema. Per il colors trap basta che spieghi cosa fanno ogni colore e se devi elencare le mosse, pazienza, non mi sembra che abbiamo bandito menzionare il nome delle mosse sulla wiki. Salterei la sezione della carne generica, mentre lascierei le definizioni dei cibi tipici giapponesi, dato che d'accordo che sono cibi comuni ma comuni in Giappone, non darei per scontato che si sappia cosa siano (o meglio, al pubblico italiano è utile avere la spiegazione). Salterei anche il rum a meno che non compaia qualche marca/tipo particolare mentre per i mandarini sarei incline a lasciarli solo per indicare il nome giapponese (mikan) perché da quello che ho capito non sono i nostri tipici mandarini e la traduzione è di fatto sbagliata. Non sono d'accordo sul non mettere i frutti del diavolo o la hero water, per cibo si intende roba commestibile (inoltre altrimenti la hero water dove la metti?), così come sul non mettere le cose filler. Non ho capito perché improvvisamente non mettiamo le cose filler, così come negli animali ci sono anche quelli filler metterei anche i cibi e bevande. Poi si specificherà nel testo o nel titolo di sezione che sono filler. Mi va bene fare una sezione a parte (tipo "altro") per quei "power ups" se ritieni che siano cose "diverse". Le cose filler vanno inserite comunque secondo me, che poi indichiamo nel testo che sia filler o nel titolo del paragrafo o facciamo una sezione a parte è equivalente. Fare una sezione a parte non ne vale la pena secondo me, molto meglio aggiungere (filler) nel titolo del paragrafo o esordire la descrizione dicendo "XXX è un yyyy filler....". La soluzione più semplice e veloce sarebbe quella di mettere (alias) dopo, appunto, l'alias. Non ho capito però se mi stai chiedendo di aggiungere un nuovo parametro nel template o cosa... Ok, però vuoi che aggiungi il parametro nel template o vuoi usare il parametro "altro"? Per me è uguale, le opzioni sono: aggiungere (alias) e usare il campo soprannome, aggiungere un nuovo parametro o usare "altro". Vero è che si può benissimo usare "altro", però ricordati che usando "altro" il campo apparirà in fondo al template, magari ha più senso che appaia sotto "soprannome". Allora aggiungo il parametro. Penso che possiamo togliere la bozza a Hocker.Oneace (discussioni) 13:35, mag 31, 2014 (UTC) Quando hai tempo ti chiedo di eliminare il file Do Flamingo va a Punk Hazard.png, così carico la versione del manga, e dici a PGV2 che la finisse di fare il cocciuto. Grazie. Oneace (discussioni) 13:36, giu 1, 2014 (UTC) Ehi scusa ma ho avuto un bel po' da fare. Dimmi tutto. Frankver (discussioni) 12:03, giu 2, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Provvedo. Frankver (discussioni) 12:29, giu 2, 2014 (UTC) ok Frankver (discussioni) 13:49, giu 2, 2014 (UTC) Scusami Meganoide ma non avrei capito di come si metteno le immagini sono nuovo della wiki mi sono iscritto solo oggi potresti spiegarmi e darmi un aiuto?? Franky Kid (discussioni) 20:10, giu 2, 2014 (UTC) Come vanno le due pagine create su Fabre e Mitsuboshi? Frankver (discussioni) 21:24, giu 2, 2014 (UTC) Ok bene. Fammi sapere. Nel frattempo cerco di creare le restanti pagine di Luigia e Yoko così la saga di Little East Blue può dirsi completa. Frankver (discussioni) 11:38, giu 3, 2014 (UTC) Con l'inglese me la cavo molto bene ma non sapvevo che voi traduciavate la wiki inglese per creare le pagine. Comunque mi impegnerò per fare del mio meglio e mi scuso per aver sbagliato prima . Franky Kid (discussioni) 14:05, giu 3, 2014 (UTC) ok,ora devo solo scegliere quale pagina tradurre.Franky Kid (discussioni) 14:48, giu 3, 2014 (UTC) ok provoFranky Kid (discussioni) 15:00, giu 3, 2014 (UTC) Con Yoko credo di aver completato la lista dei personaggi dell'episodio 427. Dimmi tu come va. Frankver (discussioni) 15:00, giu 3, 2014 (UTC) ho appena finito di tradurla Franky Kid (discussioni) 15:24, giu 3, 2014 (UTC) Pagina di Outlook III creata. Frankver (discussioni) 21:19, giu 5, 2014 (UTC) Ok cerco di provvedere. Sarebbe meglio però che magari qualcuno potesse dare una mano al fine di poter creare più pagine nel minor tempo possibile. Ho dato per esempio uno sguardo alla wiki di One Piece francese. Tanti utenti che intervengono nella wiki. Praticamente ogni 5 minuti c'è sempre un aggiornamento. Sarebbe bello arrivare a raggiungere un simile livello anche nella nostra wiki. Frankver (discussioni) 17:55, giu 7, 2014 (UTC) non rompere, stavo provando una cosa. non voglio fare publicita' e comunque sei stato te a togliere la descrizione della nave dei pirati della fenice. quindi zitto u.u Posso chiederti una cosa? Che bisogna fare per riuscire a rendere una pagina completa al punto da mettere "questa è una pagina fatta come si deve!" ? Frankver (discussioni) 11:55, giu 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok grazie mille. Senti alla fine ho corretto quelle pagine. Come pensi stiano? E quella dei Pirati di Caribou? Frankver (discussioni) 12:39, giu 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Provvedo. Io avevo intenzione tipo di creare pagine come quelle di Fukaboshi e della famiglia reale. Ma da soli è davvero un calvario dato che sono immense. Mi fai sapere tu allora! Frankver (discussioni) 12:53, giu 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Ma ora? Devo ricaricarle? Dimmi di no per favoreee Frankver (discussioni) 20:24, giu 10, 2014 (UTC) Ti ringrazio. Per quanto riguarda il Jolly Roger dei pirati di Drake avrei dovuto descriverlo ma mi sono completamente dimenticato. Ero convinto di averlo fatto :-P Frankver (discussioni) 20:32, giu 10, 2014 (UTC) Per me non ci sono problemi, naturalmente non le creerei tutte d'un colpo però piano piano le creerò senza problemi :) solo prima ho una domanda, sai per caso dove posso trovare i doppiatori italiani dei personaggi degli Special? Perché purtroppo su Wikipedia non ci sono e non so dove cercarli da altre parti... PGV 2 (discussioni) 11:21, giu 14, 2014 (UTC) Ok nessun problema, quelli che ricordo come Joke, Amanda e Bayan li metto, per gli altri aspettiamo. PGV 2 (discussioni) 17:01, giu 14, 2014 (UTC) Ho appena finito di creare i personaggi del primo special, appena posso faccio anche quelli del secondo :). PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:03, giu 14, 2014 (UTC) Avrei un favore da chiederti; la sezione "Rope Action" nella pagina di Pauly mi sembra un po' troppo lunga, quindi vorrei che tu la controllassi ed eliminassi qualcosa di inutile se c'è, comunque non striminzirla troppo. Oneace (discussioni) 13:58, giu 15, 2014 (UTC) In verità avrei intenzione di riuscire a completare la pagina di Ivankov. Ma avendo poco tempo sto cercando di farlo a più tappe. Ecco perché ho aggiunto per il momento solo la parte inerente le relazioni e non tutto quanto. Frankver (discussioni) 15:08, giu 17, 2014 (UTC) Ho completato Pauly, quindi devi solo controllarlo e togliere la bozza. Oneace (discussioni) 12:44, giu 24, 2014 (UTC) La storia di Zoro è molto più lunga e non mi va di fare tutto da solo, senza contare che sulla wiki inglese alcune saghe sono addirittura incomplete o brevissime, quindi ci sarebbe da fare un lavoro in più. Meglio finire prima Carattere e relazioni, così possiamo concentrarci solo sulla storia. Oneace (discussioni) 18:59, giu 24, 2014 (UTC) "Soul king" è italianizzato pure nel volume 61, non so in altre parti. Ma che dici, sono comodissimi! Risparmio 4 click per accedere alla documentazione! Poi per il profilo personaggio servono anche per accedere ai profili delle pagine divise in sottopagine. Dici quello perché sai come funzionano i templte, per un utente normale non è una cosa ovvia. La programmazione di oggi dice che trasmetteranno l'episodio 292 e il 293. Per PGV non è così semplice come ti sembra, perché nella nostra wiki ideale dove tutto sarebbe completo ogni settimana dovremmo aggiornare le pagine, per cui io sono favorevole al suo lavoro di aggiornamento settimanale. Per quanto riguarda a come le aggiorna, sebbene sia più d'accordo con te dato che lui mi sembra tenda a tradurre gli aggiornamenti inglese che spesso e volentieri sono inutilmente lunghi, ti ricordo che qui la questione è molto soggettiva dato che si tratta per lo più di un problema di forma. Non ho letto tutti i paragrafi che aveva aggiunto, ma il punto è che non sono sbagliati di per se, ma a te e probabilmente anche a me non piacciano come sono scritti. Gli lascierò un messaggio, penso che il primo passo verso una soluzione sia quello di non usare la wiki inglese come riferimento per le sezioni storia, meglio scriverle di nostro pugno. Da quello che scrivi evidentemente c'è un errore grafico (forse per monobook), perché quei link non li ho MAI visti sovrapporsi a nulla, tanto meno ai paragrafi! Puoi farmi uno screenshot di questi errori e darmi alcuni esempi di pagine in cui succede? Ecco come li li vedo io. Ho provato a vedere la wiki anche in monobook e tutto funziona correttamente... i pulsanti non possono sovrapporsi al testo perchè lo spazio è fisso. Poi visto che sono dei piccoli link che non danno fastidio mi sono stupito che volessi toglierli, credo che tu veda una versione errata. No tranquillo, anzi forse è meglio così, dalla wiki inglese prendo tutto tranne la storia in cui posso sbizzarrirmi a scriverla io pur comunque senza riportare tutto quanto :) e chiedo anche scusa per i continui errori grammaticali che sto facendo in questo periodo, ma ogni giorno alla mattina sono quasi sempre stanco morto perché è un periodo in cui mi tocca il turno di notte e stacco tardi >.<. PGV 2 (discussioni) 12:01, lug 5, 2014 (UTC) No, quello assolutamente è un errore, ci credo che volevi togliere i link! Controllerò le pagine di quei screenshot ma ripeto io non ho mai visto nulla di simile... che browser usi? Se vedi degli errori grafici del genere devi avvisarmi prima! Poi forse noterai che sto aggiornando i template per le immagini... ho deciso anche di togliere le categorie delle licenze, perché in fondo sono superflue (puoi rintracciare le immagini con una licenza vedendo quali pagine usano quel template) e così sarà più semplice notare i file senza categoria. Sto rinominando anche qualche template, più tardi aggiorno le pagine con il bot.